


Halaman

by kaichocosoo



Series: One-Liner Prompt Drabbles! [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: May magandang view dun sa may garden





	Halaman

Si jongin kim kahit na running with the popular clique sa school nila, mas madalas gusto nya lang ng tahimik. Nakasaksak ang earphones sa tenga nya habang nakikinig ng mga rnb songs at minsan nilalapatan na din nya ng mga galaw. Madali lahat gawin yan pag walang istorbo at maiingay.

Kaya naman naging favorite spot na nya ang misplaced na bench sa gitna ng library at ng admin bldg. Wala masyadong dumadayo dito kaya naman free from noise pollution.

Pero may isa paring rason kung bakit hindi na lang sya sa library mismo magstay kung katahimikan lang din naman ang habol nya. Yun ay walang iba kundi ang president ng horticulture club na si kyungsoo do na natatanaw nyang parating abala sa school garden nila sa likod ng library.

Si kyungsoo do ay infamous sa school nila bilang resident na halaman. Hindi dahil mahilig sya mag-garden at sa mga halaman pero bali-balita (at confirmed ng kababata nyang si sehun oh) na never pang nagka-relasyon si kyungsoo, despite of his good looks at politeness na puring-puri ng lahat ng kakilala nya.

In fact, naging saksi na si jongin sa mga nagtangka na suyuin ng binata, mapa babae man o lalake, parating isang apologetic na ngiti ang sagot ni kyungsoo at hindi ako ang para sayo. Makakahanap ka pa ng higit sakin or something along those lines.

Hindi din naman kung sinu-sino lang ang lumalapit kay kyungsoo. Magaganda, gwapo, matatalino, athletic at mababait naman ang mga sumuyo sa kanya pero walang effect. Basted silng lahat.

Kahit ganon, hindi nawala ang interes ni jongin kay kyungsoo, lalo na sa mga matatamis nyang ngiti habang kinakantahan nya ang mga tanim nyang bulaklak.

Kaya naman isang araw, naglakas ng loob ang binata na lapitan ang matagal na nyang tinatanging ka-eskwela. Abala si kyungsoo, as usual, sa mga halaman nya. Mukhang naglilipat sya ng ilan sa mga paso. Nagantay ng tamang tyempo si jongin para lapitan si kyungsoo at itanong kung

"Halaman ka ba talaga?" _Ampota ang galing mo kim._

Medyo nagulat si kyungsoo, nanlaki ang mga bilugan nyang mata. "Ha? Naghahanap ka ba ng halaman, jongin?"

Pero tila may maling nasabi ito at biglang nagtakip ng bibig at lumihis ng tingin.

"Ayy, sorry kung nagulat kita," bawi ni jongin pero nagpipigil ng ngiti dahil sa hindi inaasahang pangyayari. "Kilala mo ako?"

Nagkulay rosas ang mga pisngi ni kyungsoo habang tumatango. "Syempre naman. L-lahat naman yata nakapanuod na ng sayaw mo." sa mga paso padin nakatingin si kyungsoo. "May kailangan ka ba?"

At dahil hindi sya pinalaking duwag ng parents nya, agad na tinumbok ni jongin ang pakay nya. _It's now or never._

"Yung number mo, pwede ko bang makuha?"

"H-ha? Ano namang gagawin mo sa number ko?"

Walang pagsidlan ng saya si jongin. Ni minsan hindi naging ganito ang reaksyon ni kyungsoo sa mga nanghingi ng number nya na walang kinalaman sa isang group project, yung tipong nagpatong na yung blush nya kaya ang pula pula na ng pisngi nya.

Kay jongin kim lang ang reaksyon na yon.

"Ittext ka o kaya tatawagan kung kelan tayo pwede magdate tsaka para may way tayo magusap pag wala tayo sa school."

Sa wakas, tiningnan na din sya ni kyungsoo kahit puno ng gulat ang magaganda nyang mga mata. "Date? Tayo?"

Umiling si jongin at natawa sa sarili. Humakbang sya palapit kay kyungsoo at tinitigan sya sa mata. "Gusto kita, kyungsoo kaya gusto ko makipag-date sayo at makilala ka pa ng lubos. Okay lang ba sayo?"

Isang mahiyaing _sige_ ang nakuhang sagot ni jongin.

At makalipas ang dalawang buwan, halaman no more na si kyungsoo do ng makita silang dalawa ni jongin kim na pumasok ng magka-holding hands at may malalaking mga ngiti.


End file.
